His Greatest Weakness
by lordlosslove
Summary: Bakugou is acting strange and the class has begun to notice. Hiding his weakness only draws them closer and it could soon drive him over the edge. He encounters external conflicts that effect his mental health, opening new doors for him that he's been trying to keep closed his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know who the pairing is yet. It will be Bakugou x _**

 **I will establish that.**

 **If you want to see Kachan/Bakugou paired with a certain person, please comment and say so. I will write the pairing with the most comments.**

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Please excuse typos. It's 3AM and I suck at editing. I will fix them tomorrow. Thanks and enjoy.**

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, FOUREYES!"

Iida follows close behind. "It's vital that you eat a balanced lunch. It is the second most important meal of the day!" Bakugou's ears nearly burn from the sound of that overly enthusiastic tone. A hand grips his shoulder and he snatches away on impulse., spinning around. Iida falls to the ground. Bakugou looks down at their class 1-A representative, stomach growling.

"I said get away."

Midoriya is quickly at Iida's side. "Kachan, don't you think you're being a little rough." He looks down at the quirk borrowing pig and then over to the bento box spawled across the floor.

"He's not dead, so I wasn't rough enough." At those words Bakugou stalks away.

"What the hell's his problem this time?"Kaminari asks, helping Iida up. "Why do you even bother with him?"

"Well," Iida answers, adjusting his classes, "I am the class president. It is my job to ensure that everyone is doing their best to achieve. And I've noticed recently that Kachan has not been looking physically well. He has been falling asleep in class much more than usual."

Most of the class stand around and ponder the explanation.

"I haven't really noticed," Jirou mumbles, leaning against the wall.

"He often has his head down during class," Todoroki adds.

"Yes," Iida confirms, "but he's usually awake, listening. He is number 3 in our class. But recently he has been genuinely sleeping-"

"That's right," Uraraka agrees, "I woke him up the other day. He was still there when Aiawa Sensei released us."

"Still man, you gotta watch yourself with him. I think he'd seriously hurt you if you looked at him the wrong way... or right way," Sero shrugs.

"He wouldn't do that," Midoriya defends, stepping in the middle. "Kachan wouldn't go that far. Even though he talks big, he wouldn't hurt any of us."

They all raise their eyebrows at his statement. Asui blinks. "You are aware that he literally tried to kill you on our second day in school, right? ribbit."

Without offering input, Kirishima storms away from the group.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

He doesn't respond.

"It doesn't take away the fact that something is up with Bakugou," Jirou continues. "He's an ass, but even I've noticed. His stomach has been growling like mad for the past few days."

"Really? You can hear it?" Todoroki questions

"Yeah," she admits, twirling her dangling earbuds. "This quirk has a mind of its own sometimes. I hear things that I don't always want to."

"How did you know, Iida?"

"He just hasn't been bringing a lunch."

"Hmm. You'd think we would've at least noticed that," Tokoyami intrudes, rubbing his feathered chin.

"It's not like it's a surprise. I keep my distance with him," Mineta points out. "Anyway, I wonder where Kirishima went. Should we be concerned?"

 _*with Kirishima*_

"Haha," Bakugou chuckles. "You've got some balls on you."

Kirishima has his skin hardened to a point, pinning Bakugou against the wall. A cold winter breeze blows between the two. Kirishima glares down with furrowed red eyebrows while Bakugou smirks. "You've got to learn to calm yourself. Iida out of everyone is the only fucking person who noticed you've been having a hard time." Bakugou's eyebrow twitches and he closes his eyes, smirk vanishing. His hands heat up, but suppresses the urge to knock this red haired bastard clean off of the rooftop. "He made you a lunch! He hounded you to try and be healthy." Kirishima tightens his grip. "He's just trying to help you."

That did it. Bakugou gathers every bit of energy has has, yanking his hands from his pockets and blasts Kirishima a few inches away. The Red Riot falls on his back. He is barely able to recover from his daze before Bakugou snatches him up by the collar and pins him against the railings of the roof. "I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!"

Kirishima's demeanor has changed. His eyes gaze at Bakugou's smoking, raised fist and then into those piercing red irises.

"Kachan!" Bakugou only reacts slightly to the sound of his unwilling nickname being called behind him. Midoriya stands at the rooftop entrance with the others.

"We're your friends!" Kirishima continues.

Bakugou's attention goes back to him. "SHUT UP!" He doesn't need friends. He never has. Everyone follows him because he's better. He can take care of his damn self and no lowrate wanna be hero can tell him otherwise. He need to show them who they're dealing with. He needs to get stronger. Rock for brains can harden so this shouldn't do too much damage but the Gods know he needs this.

"NO!"

Just as he's about to plant his fist well into Kirishima's jaw, his body becomes light and the swing goes wild. The sensation is different. His limbs are difficult to control, as if he is in water. To make things harder, he can't swim anyways. Gradually, the ground gets farther away as he flails his arms. "What the FUCK! ROUND FACE! PUT ME DOWN."

Uraraka shouts to him, clearly frustrated. "Not until you promise not to hurt Kirishima."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Bakugou's rage fuels him for all of three seconds before he tires of struggling and simply goes limp, letting the wind carry him.

"Release."

He falls the ground, barely landing on his feet and hands soundly. He takes a few deep breaths, gathering himself. He's exhausted. This weakness is something he's never felt, something he's been trying to hide. This first year a UA, not a single flaw can be revealed. The number one spot will be further and further out of reach if his strength garnishes any holes.

"Kachan?" Uraraka shrinks, walking closer to him. "Are you okay."

He stands, towering tall and strong. His chest hurts, his stomach aches, and his vision is hazy. They can't know. "Get the hell out of my way." At those words he storms away, pushing through them and down the stairs.

The class stand together, concerned.

"He's angry, but this is a different angry than usual." Kirishima informs.

Todoroki still looks through the doorway. "What do you mean?"

"Thank you for saving me, Uraraka, but I didn't need it."

"But he was going to him you."

"He already did and the blast barely effected me. I've fought Bakugou before. I've taken his explosions head on, but this one barely had any power. And then he went to hit me with his fist. He knows I can harden, so it wouldn't have hurt me. I just think that was a hit he really needed to get out. To calm himself."

"Don't blame him," Midoriya begs. Everyone looks his way.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Deku?"

Midoriya makes eye contact with everyone before lowering his head. "I-I can't tell you."

 **It's too late to continue and my laptop is going dead.**

 **Tell me which pairing you'd like to see or if you'd just like to keep it a general Bakugou fic.**

 **Thank you for reading. I'll update tomorrow**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakugou: WHO WAS THE SHIT THAT REQUESTED A ME X DEKU PAIRING!? YOU WANNA DIE, FUCK FACE?**

 **Midoriya: You can't talk to the readers like that, Kachan**

 **Bakugou: Like hell I can't!**

 **Midoriya: Haha, he's just a little uptight about his feelings.**

 **Bakugou: I don't have feelings!**

 **LLL: Uhm, you guys, we should probably get to the story**

 **Bakugou: YOU!**

 **LLL: Me?**

 **Bakugou: This iS YOUR FAULT!**

 **LLL: Uhm... *runs away***

 **Bakugou: *CHASES***

 **Midyoriya: Oh..oh no. She's quirkless. I should go help her. She doesn't own Boku no Hero Academia. Enjoy the chappie!**

"We said we'd help each other," Iida comments. Midoriya looks at their expressions. Everyone seems genuinely concerned, but he can also sense a hint of curiosity, the starving need for information and gossip. Something like this could hurt Bakugou, not physically, but mentally and that's something he already has a problem with.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." At that he runs off.

 _*with Bakugou*_

He walks, hands shoved in his pockets, breath visible with every exhale. _'Damn cold. What am I going to eat? I just want to sleep.'_ His movements immediately halt when he comes across an obstruction in his path.

"Woof!" I small puppy wags its tail, looking up with large beady eyes.

Bakugou blinks at it. He then kicks the pupper and sends it flying out of his path. He continues his slow shuffle to his home. Only a few seconds later does he notice the tiny dog trailing at his side. He pays it no mind. His thoughts wander off to their assignment tomorrow. He's not sure what it is but All Might hinted that it will be difficult for them. He won't be able to do much in this state. Should he just skip entirely?

"BARF!"

He stops and looks down at the dogger. It looks up at him and he bends down to his knees. He tilts his head to the left. The dog does the same. He tilts to the right. The pup mimics. He reaches out a finger and plucks the dog backwards with a small explosion. It tumbles three times before shaking its head in recovery and running back to the explosive teen. It leaps onto Bakugou's hand and he stands, letting it catch a ride. The dog is quiet and he sneaks a few glances at the content animal. Suddenly it moves, clamping on to his arm, leaping to his shoulder and hopping upon Bakugou's head to nest in his hair.

"Tch." He doesn't protest. The dog is warm. He should consider buying a hat. He reaches his house and stops at the doorstep. "Dumb mutt, are you coming in?"

The dog leaps straight to the ground and begins barking nonstop. Staring at it doesn't make it stop. "Shut the hell up. You're more annoying than Deku."

Suddenly the dog jumps, enlarging into a 7 foot tall monster with red eyes. It growls viciously, teeth baring. Bakugou tumbles backwards.

"What the hell?"

He's in no condition to fight a rabid monster. He slowly gets to his feet. He has to do whatever is necessary. The dog bends down and pounces. Bakugou covers his head and the dog flies over him. He turns to see a person in black fleeing from them. Was this guy following him? For how long? The figure bounds into the air with high leaps as he runs away. The dog gives one last demonic bark before turning to look back at Bakugou.

It shrinks down in size, returning to its sickeningly adorable barks. It runs to him and jumps into his lap. Bakugou gently grabs the not so frail dog and sits him on the ground. He's never seen an animal with a quirk? If this is even an animal. He goes inside of his house and shuts the door, leaving the dog outside. People have been after him or the past two weeks. He hasn't been able to go out or even sleep without risking being attacked. Going out is out of the question since his senses are obstructed and he's unfamiliar with the immediate surroundings.

His parents went away for a family reunion. He didn't want to go but it's not like they would have taken him anyways. He's been running low on food and the winter season has weakened him to a point he's never experienced. He's always weaker in the cold, but something is different about this season that he can't explain. Something he doesn't even understand.

He plops into his bed, letting his backpack fall to the floor. He needs to keep his guard up. It's been so long, though. An hour of sleep shouldn't be too risky.

*RRWWOOOFGRR GRROOOOF!*

He shoots up out of the bed at the sound of the barks. There is no longer light coming through his window. "Fuck, how long was I asleep?" He tumbles out of his room and to the front door. The barking stops. It wasn't the little pup. That was demon dog barking. But why is that dog protecting him? He didn't want to bring it in because of how much a risk it would be to let in a strange animal when so many people are after him. It could be a trap, but it doesn't seem remotely suspicious.

He opens the door and the massive dog is no where to be seen. Cautiously, he steps outside of the house, monitoring the surroundings carefully, fists raised ready for a fight. Nothing appears to be out of the ordinary. A chilly breeze blows and he turns back around. That's when he sees it, sitting atop his house is a giant devil wolf.

"Get the fuck off of my roof, shit mutt."

The dog barks and leaps from the rooftop. Expecting to be hit by a two ton monster, Bakugou closes his eyes, but all he feels is a small pat on his head. The dog has shrank in size and sits atop is hair. Surrendering, he walks into the house and closes the door.

Just as he does this, there is knock. Bakugou's guard regains and the puppy lets out the cutest growl. Who is bold enough to attack him so head on? Bakugou slowly walks to the door. Ready to kill someone, he flings the door open.

"Uhm? Hi, Kachan." Midoriya tries to piece together the sight he's witnessing. "I didn't know you had a dog."

Bakugou goes to close the door, but Midoriya stops it. "Wait! I have food."

Bakugou looks down at the massive bag in his hand. His stomach growls viciously. Food. Okay. He hasn't eaten in a while. He'll be doing this to prevent starvation. This is for his own safety. He is not accepting Deku's help nor is he giving in, he is strategist. Without a single word, he turns and proceeds to his living room couch.

Unsure of what he should do, Deku creeps into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. "Uhm, your dog tried to kill me earlier."

"Good, shit mutt." Bakugou congratulates.

"Shit mutt?" He shakes the name and looks around the quiet, empty home. "Where's you mum and dad."

"Away on a trip."

"Oh. That explains why you're hungry."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Barging into another person's business so carelessly."

"Sorry," he apologizes, looking down at the bag in his hands. "But after what Iida pointed out, I couldn't just sit by. I asked my mom if she could make extra dinner."

"What?" Bakugou suddenly snaps and leaps upon Deku, yanking the collar of his shirt, eyes flaming. "ARE YOU PITYING ME, YOU SHITTY DEKU?"

"No." He mumbles, looking strongly into Bakugou's eyes. "I'm just worried." His eyes travel up to the red eyes of the dog on Kachan's head. "Your blasts have been weaker. I know it's winter. Your quirk struggles during that time. You have since we were little."

"Get the fuck out."

"Fine. But at least eat, Kachan. Please."

He turns on his heels. "I don't need your damn food."

"Hey Kachan," Deku mumbles. Bakugou is barely able to turn around before taking a Full Cowl straight to the chest. He is sent flying into the couch, easily dazed from the sucker punch. Before he knows it, he is being tied up with rope.

"DEKU! LET ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Not until you eat."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Good luck with that while you're subdued." Midoriya unwraps the box of food. The aroma fills the house, sending Bakugou's senses so wild that he almost becomes nauseous. "You look terrible." Deku adds. "I don't know what's up but like this, you're not stronger than me. You never will be."

This truth stings Bakugou.

"Shit mutt, kiLL HIM!"

The dog increases in size, nearly brushing the ceiling above them. Midoriya falls backwards. He thinks quick, grabbing a strip of beef from the bento. Non-hesitantly, the monster shrinks and chomps on the food.

"Not a very good guard dog," Deku smiles. Then it rings. "Why do you have a guard dog?" Those very words trigger a series of events. A dark figure in the window bounds away. Midoriya gets to his feet and runs to the door. Shitmutt follows him outside as he looks around.

Not a single person is in sight. "I know I saw someone," he whispers to himself. It soon dawns on him. "People are after you?" He storms back in the house, with the tiny brown dog close behind. "Why didn't you say something!"

On the couch, bonded at the hands and feet, Bakugou is face deep in the Bento. He looks up, mouth full, rice on his forehead. "Bmwhat?"

Midoriya shakes his head and walks over. One rope after the other, he unties his friend. When completely free, Bakugou massages his wrists before sending a dangerous fist straight to Deku's jaw. He can't say he didn't see it coming.

"Satisfied?" Deku asks, recovering from the blow. "Now tell me, how long has that asshole been stalking you? Who is it?"

Bakugou has fully indulged in the Bento, his hunger overpowering his pride. "I don't know. It's been about 8 days and I don't know who these assholes are."

"There's more than one? Why haven't you told anyone? Aizawa sensei? All Might!"

"I don't need anyones damn help."

"Who ever is after you KNOWS that your abilities are at their weakest right now! You're giving them exactly what they want by staying vulnerable like this."

"VULNERABLE!" Bakugou stands up, bento in his hand. "I don't want to be judged by a quirkless bug. Get out of my house before I blast you out."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"I'll kick you out!" Bakugou yells.

"I'll knock you out!" Deku retorts.

*woof!*

 _"NOT NOW!"_

Bakugou drops the food and leaps to punch Deku. Appearing to use little to no effort, Midoriya grabs Kachan's fist and slams him into the floor. "Open your eyes. This isn't the Kachan I know. I can't surpass you like this."

He wants to say something. He wants to prove him wrong and show him that he'll never be better than him. Bakugou wants to punch this useless sack of shit through the wall.

But he can't move. At this point, not even a bit. Has Deku always been this strong?

"Shit face, get the fuck off of me." Midoriya does as he's told. "You're sleeping on the fucking couch." Before he can turn around Deku grabs Bakugou's hands and holds them in his own. He runs his fingertips over on Kachan's palms. "Your hands are freezing."

He quickly snatches away. "It's cold as hell in here."

"It's not cold in here, Kachan." Midoriya breathes, becoming more concerned with time. His childhood "friend" is pale and cold. He knows well enough that this has never happened to him.

Bakugou soon locks himself in the bathroom to take a bath. Midoryia makes a call to his mommy, letting her know that he's staying at Kachan's place. She is hesitant, knowing his record with the delinquent in the past, but doesn't debate to strongly.

Midoriya walks out of the house, shit mutt at his heels. He looks at the front of the house. The street is empty, the neighbors are quiet. Everything seems normal. The front of the house seems pretty secure. He walks around the side where he saw the person peeking in. There is not a curtain blocking this window, making it very easy to see through.

He then goes around the back. This part of the house is much more open, the yards of other houses merging with Bakugou's. There are three windows, one of them has the light on. Midoriya walks up a little and is able to clearly see through it in this darkness. Bakugou stands in the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He strong back faces the window, scars and muscles rippling. Water drips from hisspiky hair. He reaches and stretches his arms before leaning on the sink, putting his face in his hands. He loses strength in his legs and drops to floor. Deku is tempted to jump through the window and help, but he can't reveal himself. He wants to watch.

After being on the floor for a few seconds, Bakugou punches the tile with an enraged yell. Slowly, he stands, adjusts his shoulders and walks out of the bathroom. Midoriya blinks his eyes back to reality, pushing aside that tight sensation within his chest. He turns and studies his surroundings. There are some trees and a fence but not many places a perpetrator can hide. He might be able to ask his neighbors if they've seen any suspicious activity.

He reenters the house and immediately goes to work on covering all of the windows with paper. Bakugou walks out of the room, wearing only shorts, to Deku standing on a wobbly chair struggling to ducktape paper to the walls.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Your windows are too revealing. Anyone can see your entire house from miles away. People have been spying on you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. I'll take it down when I know you're saAASAH!" *thump* Midoriya rubs his bottom after falling out of the chair.

"Moron." Bakugou walks away, not showing his grin. He probably could've caught him, but why would he do that? He sees shit mutt is asleep on the couch. For the first time in days he is full and he can probably sleep. Midoriya runs past him and into the bathroom with the tape and paper. Midoriya looks around the white bathroom. If he is anything, Bakugou is definitely clean. The floor is still slightly wet from the shower. He looks at the wide open window and the mere thought of someone spying on Kachan in this manner lights a fire inside of Midoriya. He has to take a breath to calm himself, but if one of those creeps show up, will he be able to control himself?

"Kachan can take care of himself," Midoriya whispers to reassure himself. That only moderately helps him relax as he covers the windows. Surely the aggressors will notice this change and take different measures. "If I catch one of them..." He clenches his fist. Quickly he finishes the job and walks across the bathroom. His steps are stopped when he catches sight of the trash. He backtracks slowly and bends down, grabbing the small container. It is a medication. Pain killers. He then sees another box and retrieves it. Muscle relaxers? How has he been taking these without sleeping or eating?

Midoriya marches out of the bathroom and barges into Bakugou's room.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, DEKU."

"Where are you hurting?"

Kachan glares at him, becoming angrier with time. "What are you talking about?"

"You're taking medications for pain, right?"

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY SHIT, YOU USEL-"

"Kachan, this stuff minimizes your quirk!"

He is silent and Midoriya continues. "If you use these, even a little, it can affect the part of your body that makes your quirk. You're body becomes confused. I don't know all of the technical terms but it's not safe. If you-

"My head, dammit! My fucking head hurts. A-and my arms. I've been straining to use my quirk because I'm not sweating as much. NOw shut the hell up. I get it."

 **(SMALL SPOILER MAYBE)** Kachan's quirk is based around his sweat. It's a nitroglycerin like substance that enables him to create explosions. His quirk is reliant on how much sweat he can produce, so in the winter and cold climates, he is significantly weakened. He even created his costume so that the grenades store sweat and create a big enough explosion when needed, one core reason was to combat this glaring weakness when it arose. Midoriya knows this after observing him for so long, but its something Kachan keeps to himself otherwise.

"You can't over do it."

Bakugou rolls over on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. "Fine. Get the fuck out." Deku says nothing, but Bakugou hears the light switch click off. A sudden weight lands on his back. He tries to flip over but is quickly held down. "WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING." He flails wildly under Midoriya's weight.

"Can you calm down."

"I AM CAllmmm~~" His voice melts away and his body goes limp when Deku prods a thumb into a deep pressure point in his neck.

The sensation of pure relief created a shiver through his shoulders. He's angry. Pissed. Must Punch, but his body won't even move. "Shit, What was that?"

"I'm going to give you a massage."

"That's stupid." Bakugou gurgles in the pillow, feeling Midoriya's hands trail over his arms, squeezing certain points. "Quit being a dumbass."

"When we were little you used to command me to give you massages."

"We were seven and you were a stupid Deku!"

Midoriya runs the palms of his hands over Kachan's shoulders and down his back, creating a wave of shivers. "I'm still a Deku, but the meaning has changed a bit."

Kachan only responds with a muffled groan. This is what he needed. His muscles have been tense and exhausted. He's been handling too much pressure on his own and medication wasn't going to relieve that.

"How?"

Midoriya raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Feels good..."

"Oh," he smiles shyly and chooses his words carefully. "I know a lot about you. I know how to touch you... Uhm, I know where to hit you when we fight, from studying you since were younger, your weak points. So it's a given that I'd know where to touch you to create a positive reaction."

"As I thought. You know too much. I need to kill you as soon as I gahhmmmm~~"

The base of his back, a firm press with two fingers and then a gently slide up the spine.

"Relax"

"Deku," Bakugou hums, in a low satisfied growl.

That sound sends a chill to Midoriya's toes as well as a place he wasn't intending. Quickly he leaps to the floor, eyes wide and panicked. Looking down, he sees the tiny tint he's pitching. Hurriedly, he claps his legs shut. "I-I'm going to go to the couch now."

No response.

He suddenly hears snores. That quick? He considers what Kachan has been putting himself through lately and is rather relieved, sneaking out of the room. He sits on the floor for a sec, pondering the situation. This has never happened before. EVER. Carefully, he wobbles to the couch and sits next to the sleeping shit mutt. Of course, he's in no rush to sleep and keeps is senses alert. He needs to monitor so Bakugou can sleep comfortable. No one will get by him.

He looks out for as long as he can, later dozing off on the couch.

*chirping birds*

? He squints his eyes and rolls over. It's too early for birds to be awake. "Mom... cut off of the birds." His memory blasts to the front of his mind and Midoriya sits up. The sun light shines poorly through the newspaper covered windows. He looks down at the All Might fleece blanket that is thrown over him. He didn't have a cover last night, did he?

"Get the fuck up. We have a big assignment today."

Midoriya looks over at Kachan who walks past him, shit mutt snuggled in his hair. Bakugou tosses a bag in Midoriya's lap. He rummages through it to find his uniform and shoes.

"What? How did you get this?"

"I went to your house before you woke up and grabbed it. Hurry up and get changed, idiot."

He did so much. The blanket and uniform. It's almost as if Midoriya hadn't done anything to help him, but was more of a burden. "Thank you," he calls.

"I don't like being in anyone's debt." Bakugou mumbles, not turning around. "It's repayment for... for last night. We're even now."

Deku's face burns red and he rushes to the bathroom. "I'll put this on." Deku shuts the door and slides down, face buried in his clothes. What the HELL is this? He's given Kachan massages in the past. Many times to be exact, so why is he flustered now? Granted, where he has stayed small and under-developed, Bakugou is flourishing with muscles and his voice has deepened perfectly.

Oh? The tent again. Puberty is scary.

In the living room Bakugou stands, fists clenched and pissed. He looks at the floor, memory tugging back at the sensation of Deku's hands on him. Face red, he punches the coffee table, splintering it in half. "SHIT!"

Deku runs out of them bathroom, ready to fight. "What happened!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHIT FACE!"

Annnd tent gone.

 **This was literally 2000 words longer than I intended, but Bakugou x Izuku was the winner obviousy. Pardon my spelling errors. It's 3AM. I will either do a Kirishima x Bakugou fic later, or try to squeeze him in here. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think with a friendly review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LLL- I'm going to post the next chapter a little later today. Most likely in the next 12 hours or so.**

 **Thanks for you patience and enjoy. I don't own Boku No Hero Academia**

Deku frantically glances between Bakugou and the destroyed coffee table. He stutters against his words as Kachan doesn't even attempt to make eye contact with him.

"Why are you still not wearing your uniform?" He growls. "Hurry up! I'd leave you, but this is my house."

Midoriya rushes back into the bathroom and Bakugou begins picking up the pieces of the table. In the midst of this, his new dog wakes and grabs one of the shards, prancing with it in his mouth.

"No, Shit Mutt. Dangerous dammit." He chases the dog around the living room. "Spit it out!" He then trips over a corner of the slightly uplifted rug, landing on his face. The pupper stammers over to Kachan and drops the piece of wood next to his face where they both growl at one another. Midoriya walks out of the bathroom and debates if he should even bother questioning Bakugou's actions anymore.

"Uhm? Are you okay?"

Swiftly he stands and brushes his clothes off. "I'm fine." He drops the table bits and grabs a bag next to the door. "Lets get out of here."

"Right!" Midoriya watches Kachan's back as he walks to the door. He looks better than yesterday but something is still off. For what it counts, he's a little less angry, but it just isn't like him. Is he hurting? Is there something on his mind? These kinds of things can't be guessed. Maybe he should just ask.

"Hey Ka-"

Just as he's about to call for him, Bakugou opens the door and Kirishima stands at the entrance, hand raised, ready to knock.

At first he's shocked but then he smiles with that mouth full of daggers. "Yo man, you ready?" Bakugou replies with a grunt and pushes by him. Kirishima raises an eyebrow and shrugs before noticing Midoriya close behind. "Midoriya? What are you doing here?"

Deku hardly knows how to respond. He came to ensure his friend was healthy and eating well before finding out about the pursuers. There's no reason to lie about that, right? But what part of it wouldn't Bakugou want him to know? "I live near by. My mom wanted me to bring Kachan and his family some dinner she made."

"Right. Childhood friends..."

He probably shouldn't ask but his curiosity won't let him survive it. "What about you? What are you doing here this early?"

"Oh, I usually go for a jog before school, just to get the blood pumping, and I ran into Bakugou one day, so we go together on occasion."

"No," Bakugou interjects, "he follows me and I told him to fuck off." He trudges up the side walk.

They ignore his outburst and walk behind him. A small bark sounds on the ground next to them and Kirishima bends down and picks up the dog.

"Aw little fella, are you lost?"

"That's Kachan's dog Shit Mutt."

Kirishima raises an eyebrow. "Shit Mutt?"

"Kachan," Midoriya calls. "You let him out of the house?"

"It's not my damn dog. I don't want it destroying anything while I'm gone," he replies.

"But you literally just broke your table. Could he do much more damage?"

"I have spare tables. I'll replace it when I get back."

The red haired boy looks from the two and smiles. "Bakugou. You're looking better. Has your appetite returned?"

A few seconds pass before he actually decides to answer. "Yeah. I was finally able to fucking sleep last night."

Midoriya sneaks a glance at Kirishima as he talks to Bakugou. They are strangely friendly. Not that being nice to someone is odd. Kirishima is one of the most kind hearted and pure people Midoriya has met, but Kachan takes naturally to him. That is where his uncertainty lies.

It seems like Kirishima had already known what Kachan was going through before Midoriya found out last night. They'd talked about it in the past. It was probably mentioned in casual conversation between them but Deku hadn't actually taken much note until Iida mentioned the issue.

Kirishima was pretty pissed after Bakugou exploded on Iida. It'd make more sense if he'd already had an idea of what was going on. But how? Why would he know before anyone else.

"haha."

Wait. Was that? Was that a laugh? Midoriya blinks back into reality where he sees the glint of a smile on Kachan's face. The laugh was deep and rough, almost like he's never used a laugh a day in his life, but it was genuine. Midoriya's gaze flicks to Kirishima. He was so in his own head that he missed it. What did he say that made him laugh?

"-was knee deep in sand with a cup on his head. Weirdest quirk ever," Kirishima laughs.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it."

They do suit each other quite well. At that moment, something catches the corner of his eye and Midoriya comes to a halt, looking to their left. The streets are quiet and wind blows the trees with an early morning chill. House to house and gate to gate, there is no sensible life. He thought he'd saw something.

"Deku!" Kirishima calls. "Come on! We gotta step on it or we're gonna miss the bus."

"Oh. Coming!" He catches up to them, letting the uneasy feeling drift away.

They actually wait in silence at the stop as Kirishima scrolls through his phone, Shit Mutt now sitting on his head. Kachan's gaze is lost in the distance. What's he thinking about? Dammit if Kirishima weren't here he'd probably be able to ask. When Bakugou huffs out a deep breath, a thick cloud of condensation comes with it, meeting the cold November air. The exhale turns into a light cough. Before Deku can voice concern, Kirishima has spoken up.

"You alright, man? You should be wearing more than that. It's cold as hell out here."

As Bakugou is probably about to respond with an insult, the bus pulls up, squeaking to a stop.

Kirishima sits Shitt Mutt on the ground. "Sorry little bud. You can't come with us." He looks up at Bakugou. "Is he okay like this?"

"I don't give a damn."

Deku knows about the dog's powerful transformation and reassures his friend. "He'll be fine." Kirishima nods and steps on first, then Bakugou. Midoriya follows him up the step, eyes on his back as usual. For as long as he can remember, he's been watching Bakugou from behind, chasing him. Kachan has always been a strong leader, destined for greatness and shouldering the world on his own. His own aggressiveness pushes people away and makes it seem like he isn't struggling. People flee from him, but it wasn't always like that. There was a time when all of the kids wanted to be around him; when Midoriya wanted to be just like him.

All seats on the bus are taken so the three stand.

It takes Midoriya a couple of minutes within the ride to notice the kids peaking over the back of the seat, looking at the three. The only thing visible are their eyes and green hair. Midoriya smiles and waves.

They light up and jump from their seats, running over to the three.

"You guys go to UA, right?" The kid with longer hair asks.

The second jumps with joy. "Yeah. Right? I saw you on TV."

"Yeah," Midoriya nods.

"You're the one who fought the guy with the fire and ice quirk! That was so awesome!"

"And that's the hardening guy," squeaks the other one.

"And that's..." The kid freezes when receiving a glare from Kachan.

Kirishima speaks up with a broad smile. "This is Bakugou. You know, the one with the really strong exploding quirk who won the sports festival. Don't worry. He's nicer than he looks. Like a big exploding teddy bear."

"What thE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Can we shake your hand?" the shorter kid asks Deku.

He smiles and holds out this terribly scared right hand. "Sure."

"Whoaaa!" Both kids grab his hand simultaneously and sing "thank you" in unison. The more they interact, the more he can tell that they're probably brothers.

Midoriya watches the kids as they run back to their seats, laughing, full of energy and a lot ahead of them. He doesn't bother turning back around to save Kirishima from the well deserved headlock since the bus is pulling up to their stop. Bakugou leads Kirishima off by the neck with Deku close behind.

As he is about to step off, the sense of anxiety strikes him. His heart rate speeds up and the world around him comes to a standstill. Something isn't right. Where is this fear coming from? He turns and looks down the aisle of the bus.

Everyone looks at him but he can't feeling of danger to one person.

"Hey kid. Can you get off? I have other stops to make."

Reluctantly, Deku steps off of the bus and walks alongside the now freed Kirishima and Kachan.

"You okay?" Kirishima asks. "You kinda spaced there."

"Yeah." He nods "This is my first time taking that bus... I normally take the bus on my street to the train station. Are those kids normally up there?"

He searches his memory before shaking his head. "Nope. That's the first time I'm seeing them."

Midoriya looks over at Kachan again, who lets out another, less conspicuous cough. As they approach the entrance Kirishima spots Denki and runs over to him. This could be why Deku's never noticed Kachan and Kirishima together. Granted, he normally arrives much later than Kachan. If anything he'd be more or less waking up at this time.

Another cough.

That uneasy feeling still sits with him. It probably will for most of the day.

Midroiya grabs Kachan's wrist and pulls him. "What the hell!"

"Just shut up for a second."

"WHA-" The yell is broken off by a cough. Midoriya yanks them to the side of the building where things are, more or less, quiet. He shoves him against the wall and stands on his toes so that he is Kachan's height. Carefully, he puts their foreheads together, half expecting to be punched. But there is no debate. "What are you doing, shit for brains?"

"You have a fever," he comments. Midoriya nearly jumps out of his skin when a large, hot hand grips the back of his neck. His breathing becomes shallow. This was only supposed to last a second so he could check the temperature but now he can't move? Or... his body doesn't want to move.

Being this close to Bakugou, he has been in the past, but somehow this seems more willing, more consented. It's a strange consent that he hardly ever receives. A willingness he's been trying to gain. And attention and acknowledgement he craves. Bakugou's other hand raises to his face, but doesn't touch it. It hovers over, radiating heat. Some how he still manages words, his visible breath mixing with Kachan's "You didn't have one last night... Did you? No. I would've noticed. You shouldn't be here right now. You should be at home resting."

"I don't have a damn fever. I'm always hot. It's a part of my quirk." Kachan shoves him away, looking directly in that red face. "Don't fucking touch me."

This breaks down Deku's confidence more or less. He wants to be of help, but there's a possibility that his presence as a whole is making things worse.

"...until tonight."

His eyes widen and Midoriya finds Kachan's gaze. "What?"

"Don't touch me unless I tell you to," Bakurgou reiterates. "Come back to my house tonight. You're going to give me a massage." At those words, Bakugou leaves him, rounding the corner alone.

Deku's heart jumps uncontrollably. He was worrying about that part for nothing. Obviously Kachan liked it, or he wouldn't have actually invited him back, but something is still terribly off. Who should he tell? Who can he consult in that will keep this a secret until he can actually put his concerns to rest? Then the name pops into his head.

All-Might!

In a rush, Midoriya runs into the building and climbs the stairs, leaping past other students and into the teachers' office. On the way there, he can't help but wonder where Kachan went in the mean time? The classroom hopefully.

He walks through the office and goes straight to Aizawa sensei. "Where is All-Might?"

Aizawa raises an eyebrow. "In this conference room. Is something wrong?"

"Thank you." At those words he swishes by the desk and into the conference room where All-Might sits at the table looking through paperwork. He quickly closes the file and shoves it under the table as Midoriya enters, but the young hero is too in his own head to notice the sly action.

"All-Might."

"Yes, young Midoriya? What brings you here so early?"

"It's Kachan." He spoke faster than he could think. Those aren't exactly the words he wanted to convey but he needs remedies and now.

"Yes?" Midoriya's concern is rubbing off on All-Might through the very atmosphere he creates.

"I'm sorry." Deku takes a deep breath. "I've been overthinking things a bit." He needs to choose his words wisely. What to say and what not to say. "Kachan is coming down with a small cold. Taking medicine would help him a bit, but I know how that messes with the quirk's abilities to-" Midoriya notices the slight gloss over of concern in All-Might's thin face. "What?"

"Midoriya... people with quirks cannot catch colds. They can't get sick."

His eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"The part of the body at makes a quirk possible strengthens the immune system exponentially. That's why the only reason a doctor is needed throughout a hero's life is for injuries in battle or to determine what the quirk is at a young age."

"N-no," Midoriya denies frantically. "I was sick plenty of times when I was younger."

"You were quirkless, my boy. It didn't apply to you, but there is no reason someone as strong as Bakugou should be sick."

The door behind them clicks shut and Eraserhead walks into the room. "Unless somehow the quirk is being weakened. Weakened to a point where it could be lost."

"Can that happen?" Midoriya whimpers. "Can someone actually lose their quirk?"

"Only in theory. If how the quirk is produced is damaged, yes. I've never seen it happen personally, but I've heard of it. Midoriya, where is Bakugou."

"NO," Deku jumps. "You can't approach him on it. I've known Kachan for years. He's not going to cooperate."

Aizawa narrows his eyes. "There's something you're not telling us."

"W-wh-what! WHy Would you say that? Oh my! Was that the bell?"

"No bell rung."

"Well I'd better get to class." With that, Midoriya dashes out of the conference room.

"He does realize we're his teachers, right?"

"Aizawa," All-Might addresses in a low tone, "keep an eye on them. This could be more serious than we think."

 **If there is something you might want to see happen in the next chapter, just comment and let me know. I can probably make it happen since I'm writing and all.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Boku No Hero Academia.

There was a lot of work today so I hope you all enjoy.

Kirishima chats with Denki while Mineta clings to the edge of the desk. Todoroki listens to Momo talk about a new ability she's trying to develop with her quirk while Tsuyu, Ashido, and Tokoyami discuss what they think today's assignment will be. Iida and Uraraka are trying to talk about their day of training yesterday, but she keeps finding Iida's eyes drift over to Bakugou before giving him a firm tap on the shoulder.

"Hey. I think he's fine. He just needs time."

"Maybe you're right. I wish we had an idea of what he needed time for."

Bakugou sits at his desk, lost in his own head, or better yet, lost in his own headache. He can hardly breathe out of his nose and his stomach is cramping like no tomorrow. Not to mention this class room is ten degrees too cold.

He's never been sick a day in his life. This feeling is completely foriegn. He should be 100% percent concerned but his mind is drifting back to that insufferable Deku.

Why'd he do it? Why in the name of All-Might did he grant him an invitation to his house tonight?

He needs to feel better and that massage is a first step. That's why.

NO. No. No! Dammit, that's not it and no level of denial can make him believe that. So why did he do it? There's no doubt, he's got to be sick because nothing in this world can explain why he'd want Deku's existence anywhere near him, lead alone, to touch him.

The mere thought is racking his nerves, but for some reason, he can't bring himself to deny Deku the invitation to his home. He slams his head onto the desk. The headache has become near numbing at this point. What is wrong with him?

This sickness is clouding his judgment.

"Kachan?"

That voice. He doesn't lift his head, too close to being enraged. He can't stop thinking about a Deku so seeing one will make him explode. This is an emotion he'd much rather control at this point.

"Kachan are you okay?"

"Get the hell away from me," he swats angrily.

"We want to help you," Iida blurts. "We can tell something is off."

Hearing that tone, Bakugou sits up to see that the entire class has circled him and is staring intently, concerned.

He rakes his hands through his hair in an attempt to clear the lingering stress. "Why. WHY! What do you extras want from me!"

"Bakugou." This voice is more official and his eyes lift to Aizawa sensei. "I want you to sit out of today's activity.'"

He jumps from his desk. "What! No. I won't. You can't make me."

"You don't have that choice. I'm not giving you authorization to train like this. You'll only hurt yourself and your friends. They're worried."

"I don't have any friends!"

Everyone simply stares at him at these words and a shock is sent through his head. The pain causes him to lower his head and close his eyes with a suppressed grunt.

"Go to Recovery Girl. Now. Have her look at you and from there we'll figure out what to do."

In an explosive fit he destroys the desk in front of him with a single blast before storming out of the room. Dark thoughts cloud his mind and he stops in the hall, resting his head against the wall. "What the hell." Bakugou slides to the floor. He hears footsteps but doesn't budge, just wanting the pain throughout his body to subside. Two hands grab the side of his shoulders and he shakes them away but they are hardly affected by the weak debate.

He is practically lifted from the floor and walked to Recovery Girl's office. The grip on his arms is tight and secure, almost protecting. He looks over and sees a serious Deku guiding him.

All in due time. When he's better, he'll punch this worthless shit in the face, but right now he just needs rest. Yesterday he wasn't this bad. This morning he wasn't this bad. What changed?

When they are finally in the infirmary, Bakugou lies down on the bed, sweating bullets.

"He's sick. I thought it was a cold, but it's much worse. It's gotta be," he hears Deku say in a low and concerned tone. "Please. Can you help him?"

"Of course I can," Recover Girl reassures. She walks over to Bakugou and begins to study is state, rolling him on his back, pressing his stomach, taking his temperature.

After the process is done, she asks him to remove his jacket and school shirt. He sits up and unbuttons his jacket, then his shirt, shrugging off the shirt. As he does so, he can nearly feel Deku's eyes burning an intense hole through him. The gaze is near damaging and he wants nothing more than to throw him down like the ragdoll he is.

But he can't think about that. He must stay focused on his own condition. Kill Deku later. "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I bet your dollar I'm going to figure it out. This is the first time in my day that I've seen something like this. I don't even need to ask you how you feel. It's all over your face." At those words she places a kiss in the center of his chest and just above his torso, then your forehead.

Deku raises an eyebrow. "I thought you could only fix broken bones."

She lets out a small chuckle. "Now what kind of hero would I be if I could only do that. I have a few tricks up my sleeve for full body repairs in every aspect. This one is only temporary until I figure out what exactly is wrong with him." She gives a slight pause. "I can gauge pain and he's going through a lot. I just want to ease some of that for now."

Bakugou simply listens on, already feeling the effects of the kiss throughout his body. Now he's tired.

"Wait now. Take this." She holds a cup of medicine out to him and he looks at it.

"Won't this mess with my quirk?"

"Medicine can temporarily disturb the quirk's function, but this will do more good than harm to you." The kiss is feeling so good, he can only argue this but so much and takes the cup, gulping it down. "Good. Give that a few minutes. Oh. I forgot to mention, that might make you a little tired and delirious. Think of it as alcohol."

"WHAT! You couldn't remember that before I drank it?"

"Sorry, darling," she laughs."I'm going to go speak with you teachers about contacting you parents. Be back in a jiff." With that she runs out of the room and there is silence.

His body finally feels normal. His mind is cloudy. It's the best he's felt in weeks. He turns over and is met with the sight of Deku sitting in the chair next to him, eyes downcast. He's thinking, but what about?

"Why are you sitting there looking stupid?"

He does a double take but hardly flinches at the question.

"I can't do anything. There's no way I can help other than to sit here."

What is he saying? Talking nonsense. "That's because you're a shitty Deku. Now stop beating yourself like a little bitch over it. There's nothing you could do. This isn't a villain..."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know this isn't the work of a villain? Nothing happening to you is normal, Kachan."

He releases a deep sign. "I don't even want to think about it right now." His head feels light, his eye lids heavy and his lungs full. "Just get over here."

Deku freezes. "What?"

His muscles are tense and nothing would feel better at this moment than Deku. "Come here an give me a massage." He clumsily rolls over.

"But we're in school..."

"I don't give a damn. Just get over here and do what the fuck I said." His eyes drift closed and he half expects that to be the end of it until he feels a weight on his back. At the base of of his back, Deku straddles him and that first finger kneads into his neck and down his spine.

Deku is on top, looking down at that strong, shirtless back. His heart is pounding viciously as his thoughts have quickly switched from the concern of someone coming in, to the task at hand. With strong palms, he grabs Kachan's shoulders and squeezes, gripping tightly and sliding smoothly down his back.

Kachan's entire body shivers under his hold and that vulnerable position brings out a thirst Midoriya didn't know he had. That reaction, he wants more. He craves it.

He slides his hands down to Kachan's waist, rolling his thumbs just into the side.

"In the middle. Do that in the middle," Bakugou groans.

"Okay." Deku obeys the order and is rewarded with a deep moan. It's a release of relief and pleasure.

"I hate you." Bakugou adds.

Deku's eyes are trapped on in the back of Kachan's neck. It takes zero time for him to lose any control he had and bend down, taking a bite.

Bakugou flinches. "What the fuck!" Reflexively, he flips over. Deku only slightly adjusts so that he himself doesn't fall off of the small bed.

"I'm sorry!" Deku quickly apologizes.

"You fucking bit me! I am going to kill you! B-but I really don't feel like it." Kachan's body is limp in this near drunkin state. "You piss me off! But for some reason, I can't stop thinking about you and it's pissing me off even more."

"What?" Midoriya isn't sure he heard that right. "You can't stop thinking about me?"

"Are you fucking deaf? It's those hands. They feel so good. And you're just always around when I'm... sinking."

This has got to be the medicine. He's never heard Bakugou speak like this. "You're never sinking."

"I'm always under! Always below you and there' no reason for it! I'm fucking tired of being at the bottom dammit! I'm going to be on top. I belong on top!" Those words ring of nothing but pent up anger as he flips Deku over on the bed pinning him down. "I deserve to dominate you!"

"You do, Kachan. You're always at the top," Deku comforts.

These words. Words of reassurance aren't what he needs. He's never needed it but for some reason, this shitty Deku is always the one trying to pick him up. Doesn't need it. He's never needed. He never... never... doesn't...

Bakuguo reaches down and grabs Deku's hair forcing him further into the thin pillow. Before he even catches his own actions, Bakugou leans down, crushing their lips together. The interaction is aggressive, painful and lacks any sense of affection. For seconds they stay in this heavy breathing, uncomfortable position before Bakugou rises a few centimeters, huffing wildly. "I don't fucking need you."

Deku reaches up, knitting his fingers through Kachan's wild hair. "Then be my rival." He kisses him softly, tenderly, hips lifting and grinding. "Stay ahead of me." He bites his lip and dives in deeper with his tongue. "Make me catch up to you." His fingers glide down Bakugou's bare chest as they huff against the other's pent up hatred, love, desire, aggression, and frustration.

"Deku, what are you doing to me?" Kachan growls.

"Me? You're the one on top." Midoriya's mind has been completely jumbled, but not only that, he doesn't feel well. Sick? Is that the way to describe this? His stomach is cramping and his body shaking. Anxiety? Maybe... That's it.

Bakugou still glares down with eyes of scarlet. "Bite me."

"What?"

"I said bite me dammit!"

Deku sits up grabbing Kachan's back and letting his nails dig into the base of his shoulder. He licks Bakugou's collar bone before grazing his teeth against his neck and listening to that deep groan.

Bakugou gives in again, forcing a vicious, untrained kiss before only slightly hovering over Deku's face. "I fucking hate you." At those words, he lays on the bed next to Deku and drifts into what is probably a medicine induced slumber.

Midoriya takes a deep breath and brushes his hair from him face, eyes glued to the ceiling. "All-Might. I don't suppose you could give me advice on this."

Just outside of the door, Todoroki stands. Curious and concerned but more so, jealous.

 **?.maybe..that's cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. This isn't a normal lengthed chapter. It's pretty short. It's an "I'm Still Here" chapter. I'll update regularly this week. Go back and read the previous chapter if you have to.**

 **I don't own Boku No Hero Academia.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Deku!" Uraraka calls him over her as he enters the room in a daze. Midoriya looks toward her with a shallow smile. He managed to gather himself before coming back to the room, but it didn't do much good. He could still feel Kachan's lips upon his own, his hands tugging at his hair. It was uncharacteristic of his long sense enemy that his stomach turns in an uncomfortable heat. Midoriya shakes the thoughts for the 12th time since leaving the infirmary and walks toward her. "How's Bakugou?"

"Yes," Iida adds, "he's normally hostile, but today seemed a bit worse."

Midoriya's eyes find the floor. "Kachan's been sick, so he's irritable. That's all." He searches the room. "Where's Aizawa sensei?"

"He left to get some supplies for our assignment today."

"Hmm," Tokoyami grunts. "Bakugou is sick. It's weird. He always seemed so invincible. I guess something's going around."

Todoroki lifts from the wall in the back of the room only slightly, having been eyeing the group for a while. "Going around?" he questions in a low voice.

"Yeah. Remember? Kirishima was sick a few weeks ago when he missed the endurance training."

"Right!" Midoriya jumps. "Kirishima, how did you get better? What did you do?"

He holds his hand on his chin with a slight shrug of the shoulders, searching his thoughts. "Not sure. I couldn't get anything to break my fever and it came out of nowhere. Then it suddenly vanished. It was so bad I thought I was going to be out of school much longer."

Aizawa returns to the room with a large bag in his hand. He empties it out on the desk. A dozen thermometers, gauze, a few sanitary wipes and some other medical items drop before them. "Today we're going to work with first-aid. We were supposed to go with water training, but Bakugou's illness and Kirishima's most recent makes me think we should know how to aid victims in battle, since it seems some of us can't take care of ourselves."

Kirishima awkwardly scratches the back of his head and Denki sighs in relief, "I really don't do well with water."

Aizawa looks over them and continues speaking. "It is a given that people get hurt during villain attacks and rescues. There isn't always time to get them to immediate safety so we must improvise." He holds up a piece of paper. "We obviously don't have any real victims so you all will be the injured civilians. Grab an slip and pretend to have the injured conditions. You have to trust that your classmates will efficiently use their limited supplies, wit, and quirk to help you."

"This seems too unrealistic to be beneficial," Denki comments.

Aizawa's eyes flash. "Well, I could always break your legs and see your classmates try to put you back together. How's that for realism?"

Denki picks up a slip from the table. "A slab from a destroyed building has crush my arm. I'm in too much shock to move." He falls to the floor. "Help!"

Aizawa nods. "Good. Everyone get to work."

Midoriya picks up a slip. "You have fallen from a building in a villain attack and have a large cut on your arm and a pounding headache."

"I'll be your hero, Deku!" Uraraka jumps toward him with a smile on her face. She takes his slip, quickly reads it and advises him to take a seat on the floor. He does as he's told while the class around him take in their character's.

Mineta yells, blood flowing from his nose. "I need CPR! Please Yaoyorozu. I've been drowning!"

She pushes him off of the table. "That's not what this piece of paper says at all!"

"Okay, Deku! First I should check your pulse." She reaches for his wrist and concentrates. On a normal day, he'd freak out over Uraraka touching him at all, but something more intense just happened with Bakugou and he can't get it out of his head. His voice…

"Whoa! Your heart is beating really fast," she comments, releasing him.

The tips of Midoriya's ears burn red. "Really? I guess that's how I always am."

"Okay. It says you have a headache, so lets take your temperature." He nods as she sticks the thermometer in his mouth.

They wait for the beep before taking the thermometer out of his mouth. She looks at the result with wide eyes. "No… This must be broken."

He raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's 101 degrees."

"What? It's probably off. I feel fine."

She nods with uncertainty, lying the thermometer aside and poorly wrapping his arm in gauze. The two joke about the odd assignment and their situation. Soon, her real concerns come to light.

"Aizawa Sensei, this thermometer was broken. Can I get another?"

He narrows his eyes. "These are all brand new, but unfortunately, they have all been used. Unless you don't mind double dipping…"

"Here Uraraka," Momo hands her a newly created thermometer using her quirk."

"Thanks!" The room has pretty much settled down from exercises with the students taped in bandaids and wrapped in gauze.

"No problem! I'll have to create medical supplies in the field too so it's great practice."

"Okay, Deku. Open wide."

He does as told and waits for the small white stick to beep. She takes the thermometer from his mouth, smile falling when seeing the temperature. "It says 102."

He furrows his eyebrows. "That can't be right."

Everyone looks at him and Todoroki steps up, lying a gentle hand on Deku's forehead. He turns to Aizawa with a grim expression. "He's very hot."

"No," Deku shakes his head. "I-I'm…. I'm fin…" Tunnel vision takes over and he falls to the ground, unconscious. The entirety of class-a panics. Todoroki bends down and picks him up from the floor before Aizawa has time to respond.

"I will take him to Recovery Girl." Todoroki runs out of the room and up the hall.

Bakugou, trudging down the hall, watches them run by. For only a brief moment, Todoroki gives He looks back at the urgency before walking into the classroom with the extras standing around, some looking like discount mummies.

Everyone stares at him and Iida steps up to him. "Are you better?"

Bakugou glares at him before walking past him. "Move it, four eyes."

Iida gives a genuine smile. "Good to know you're feeling a bit better."

Aizawa stands in front of them. "We're going to end this here. Go home and rest well. We're going to be working hard tomorrow."

"What? You're ending class early?" Iida asks.

"Yes. Something is off about all of this." Aizawa walks to the door. "Go home." He leaves out and the students only exchange glance. Bakugou doesn't waste time, leaving out of the room first. He is quickly followed by Kirishima. The two take a bus to a stop in Bakugou's neighborhood.

Considerable, but obviously holding something in, Kirishima drags his feet behind Bakugou for what must be blocks before finally speaking. "Katsuki."

"What?" Bakugou doesn't turn, continuing a steady pace to his home

He clears his throat. "Are you still mad?"

"What the fuck are you running your mouth about?"

"About what happened all those weeks back. I just thought that since you hadn't mentioned it…"

"If I were mad, I would've exploded you back to your house the second we stepped out of school," Bakugou grumbles, running his hand over his head. For the first time in days, he's starting to feel normal. "Why the shit are you asking now?"

"Midoriya, he spend the night over your house last night, right?"

"The fuck if he did?"

Kirishima looks at the ground as he walks. "Nothing. That's good." Not looking, he rams into Bakugou's back who has ceased walking.

"Baku…"

"Shut the hell up…. Do you hear that?"

Kirishima quickly takes the defensive, raising all of his senses. They are both still as the breeze blows around them. The sidewalk and streets are empty. Simultaneously, they turn around only to be greeted with more emptiness.

Kirishima's fists are solid. "Someone is following us?"

Bakugou's palms radiate of extreme heat. "I sure fucking hope so.

They are quiet for a bit longer before Kirishima shatters the silence with a question that throws Bakugou for a loop.

"So why was Midoriya at your place?"

"None of you fucking business."

"You're right," Kirishima shrugs walking down the path. "You're a strong future hero. You can live your own life."

Bakugou clicks his teeth. "You're fucking annoying." He unlocks the door to his house. Shit Mut jumps, barking with joy.

"But you keep me around. If you hated me, you could've gotten rid of me a long time ago."

"If you know this, why would you ask me if I'm mad?"

"Because your mind's been on something else. It's so damn obvious that it's annoying."

Bakugou tosses down his bag and throws off his jacket. "Sounds like a personal problem." He looks at the windows that Deku poorly covered in newspaper.

"You're right. So I'll do something about it." Kirishima grabs Bakugou and pins him onto the couch. Kirishima's hands cup the back of Bakugou's head, forcing him to look up at him as he hovers over him.

Bakugou side glances so he isn't making eye contact. "What are you doing?"

"The same thing I did last time. You said you weren't mad, right?"

Bakugou doesn't respond, so Kirishima brushes their lips together - soft and subtle. He stays close, letting his smile spread against Bakugou's mouth. "Wow. It's much better when I'm not sick."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Do you like it?"

Bakugou grunts. "This doesn't involved me becoming the number one hero, so I don't really give a damn." Kirishima shrugs and goes to stand up. Bakugou pulls him back. "But, it's not bad." Kirishima smiles and returns with stronger, rougher kisses before looking at Bakugou's dazed expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I let Deku kiss me…." He shakes his head, pissed off and Kirishima backs down. "No. I kissed him."

The statement stings, but Kirishima doesn't get into details. This is something that's clearly bothering Bakugou. He backs off, sitting next to him.

"But you hate Midoriya."

"Of fucking course. That's what bothers me." Bakugou sits up, resting his head on his hands. "Something inside of me wanted him, craved for him, and I couldn't put my finger on it. It beat out my rage."

"Do you...still want him?"

"No. That feeling has almost completely vanished….with my sickness."

Kirishima thinks he's catching the connection, but it's too broad to be sure. "What do you think it was?"

"We're being poisoned… One by one and the transmission, a kiss"

"Whoa whoa. I think you're reaching a bit. No one kissed me. I mean, maybe you actually feel something for Midoriya."

"The only thing I want to feel for that shitty nerd is his head exploding between my hands."

Kirishima tilts his head at the response. "Maybe we should…"

"Bark! BARK!" Shit Mut jumps up onto Bakugou's head and then over to Kirishima's. "A dog…. How long have you had this again?"

"Since yesterday."

"He seems hungry," Kirishima states. "We should go get him some food."

Bakugou rolls his eyes. "Why the hell should I care?"

"It's your dog."

"No, it's not. It just won't leave."

"Well we can't let it starve." Kirishima yanks the stubborn Bakugou off of the couch and out of the door, the dog close behind.

Todoroki sits at Midoriya's bedside in the infirmary, phone to face.

"Are you sure?" Endeavour asks on the other end.

"I'm not entirely. It's just a whim." Todoroki says. "But I can take the virus and destroy it before…."

"No. We don't know enough and cannot take that risk. Wait for me to arrive. I'm g-"

"Todoroki?" Midoriya struggles to sit up in bed. "What's happening? I feel terrible."

"I know," Shoto nods, moving closer to the bed. "But we'll fix it."

"Is this what Kachan was feeling... and for 2 weeks?" Hearing him mention Bakugou's name stings, but he blocks it out the best he can. The scene from earlier, the sound of their breathing still bites at him.

Midoriya attempts to sit up and Todoroki quickly urges him to rest. "Please. Don't move."

"Todoroki?" Midoriya reaches up and touches Todoroki's face, running his hand down to his blazer and gently pulling him down so their mouths hover only millimeters apart.

Todoroki closes his eyes and lightly presses their foreheads together. "I can't… I want to help you end this pain, but I need to be well to do that."

Midoriya temps further. "Just one…"

Todoroki clenches his mouth closed and turns away, whispering to himself. "His feelings lie with Bakugou. The virus. It's the virus talking. A virus that drains power, but can only be effectively given to the person who willingly takes it…"

"Exactly, Shoto!" Endeavor stands at the door, flaming. "And we will find where this all started and put an end to it, but don't get blinded along the way. Emotions are worthless. Just drop them all if you wish to be great."

 **... i'm not sure where I'm going with this, but it's going somewhere. I'll update again before Wednesday. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
